A continuation of the CCOP grant will enable Hematology-Oncology Associates of Central New York to continue its active participation in a wide variety of ongoing clinical cancer research studies. The goal of the program participation is to continue translating experience in cooperative group clinical research into expert cancer prevention, cancer control, diagnosis and treatment (curative, palliative, supportive) for the greater community of Central New York (Syracuse and surrounding rural counties). The Syracuse Hematology-Oncology CCOP aims to continue pursuing multi-disciplinary and multi-specialty participation in and awareness of clinical treatment and prevention protocols. The CCOP physicians and staff will continue efforts to reach medical professionals and the lay public with current practice in the prevention and management of cancer and to encourage participation in research which has long-term benefits for the entire community. The CCOP plans to increase minority recruitment and to maintain its high level of female participation in clinical trials. More specifically, the goal of the Syracuse CCOP physicians and staff is to at least maintain if not increase current levels of participation in all types of clinical trials and to continue to improve the quality of work.